


Gabriel's Message

by The_Silent_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon, origin story of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3219161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silent_Writer/pseuds/The_Silent_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a reason Mary always told her boys angels were watching over them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Message

There was a reason Mary always told her boys angels were watching over them.

 

The scream that pierces the midnight gloom falls on no ears save her own and the monster stalking towards her.

She backs away as quickly as her quaking legs will carry her, but through the panic she knows it is too late. In a forest in the middle of only-God-knows-where, Mary Campbell knew she was breathing her last breaths.

But never let it be said that a Campbell died without a fight. She paws around the leather of her belt, praying her silver knife hadn’t fallen off sometime during the chase. She feels and looks and searches and god _dammit_!

She sprints faster pushing herself even farther in hopes of getting away from a hopeless situation. Her throat is raw and dry from panting, her lungs nearly at their bursting point. She can’t even feel her  _legs_ anymore.

Just when she thinks she can’t take much more, nature makes a decision for her. An ill-placed root snags her foot, twisting her ankle as it yanks her down onto the cold, unforgiving earth. A sharp yelp is squeezed from her trembling lips as she holds her broken ankle, already starting to swell.

The sense of dread that washes over her is tangible when a low, guttural howl tears from the maw of the monster. She knows it is over.

 _Damn…_ she thinks. _Too bad I won’t get to meet John for our date…_

Closing her eyes, she waits for the end to come.

It never does.

Instead, she is blinded by a bright, white light. The high-pitched shriek that accompanies it is like nails on a chalkboard, even when it subsides her ears are still ringing.

“You okay, sweet cheeks?” a guy’s voice asks from where the beast is now laying, dead, on the ground.

“You…” she murmurs intelligently. “H-How…” She spies with her little eyes something that looks a helluva lot like a weapon grasped in the guy’s right hand.

“Yes, I know I’m stunning, but you can speak in my presence.”

“Is that silver?” is the only thing she can manage to say.

The mysterious guy nods a few times, eyes locked on the blade before their golden light turns back to Mary’s small form. “You could say that. Wanna see it?” he asks, tossing the silver blade lightly to land by her side.

She scoops it up, weighing it in her hands. It is surprisingly light for something that is definitely sturdy. She has never seen anything like it before, but the moment she flings it into the chest of the mysterious guy (who is in every way shape and form a monster with a human disguise) she knows the blade is hers now.

The guy falls to the ground with a solid thud. Hair just as golden as those eyes once were covers the shocked expression that is still on the guy’s face.

Great. Now all she has to do is find a way—

“That wasn’t very nice.”

Mary screams, dragging herself a few feet away from the guy (still  _alive_ ) who has come from nowhere. She chances a look at the body just a few feet away from her. She can hardly believe the sight of the still-fresh corpse fading from existence, the silver blade plopping onto the ground. The young huntress makes to grab it again, but is unable to when golden eyes appear right in front of her own.

This…  _thing_ can  _teleport_?! What the hell is it?!

“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!” she repeats aloud.

“Hey, hey. Easy there, Four.” The guy seems to see the confusion on Mary’s face, so he corrects himself. “Sorry, that’s waaaay ahead of your time.” He sees the young woman struggling to ignore the throbbing in her ankle. “Let me fix that for you, huh?”

Mary backs away again when the guy crouches down in front of her, his hands just shy of hovering over her probably ( _definitely_ ) broken ankle. She sees the look in his eyes. Full of empathy, loyalty, trust… pain that maybe even surpasses her own. With the slightest of nods, she allows him to take hold of her foot.

Like a Band-Aid, the pain flares for a flash, then it is gone completely.

This guy just healed her.

Some part of her mind calls this a miracle.

The other part calls it a trap.

“Thank you…” she manages to say.

“Don’t mention it,” the guy-demon-miracle-healer replies, taking a seat about a yard’s length from Mary.

“What are you?” Mary asks again, this time much more cordially but with no less confusion.

“Well, my name’s Gabriel.” And with that being the only hint he is going to give, he leans back on his hands (secretly relishing in the damp earth parting in between his fingers) and waits for the puzzle pieces to fit.

Gabriel. Healed her. Stronger than anything she had seen before. The only thing that comes to mind is from the Bible… ‘Gabriel the arch—’

“No.”

“Yep. The one and only.”

“But… But this makes no sense! Why would you even bother with—”

“Well first off, daddy made you little things the top priority, so why wouldn’t I save a human? Second… to put it lightly, tonight’s not your night to carve out a niche upstairs.”

Mary stands up, heading back the way she came through the woods.

“Where you off to, Mary-Kate?”

“Home.”

“Care for company?”

“Please?”

 

They walk in silence for almost 15 minutes. Pine needles and dried, dead leaves crunch under their feet, each step wafting up the earthy smell of the forest. Crickets chirp, in the distance there’s a hoot from (what Mary thinks is/what Gabriel knows for a fact is) a Great Horned Owl. A calm settles over them, but it isn’t enough to stop Mary’s mind from racing.

“What’s eatin’ ya, Mrs. Watson?”

She snorts out a laugh. She got that one.

“It’s just… I wanna get out. This job, this life, I hate it. I want a family. I wanna be safe. What kind of life is this?!” She is struggling to hold back the floodgates. Her eyes are glassy, tears just barely staying put in the corners of her eyes. Her voice trembls with a raw emotion she has never let anyone see. “You know the worst thing I can think of? The very worst thing? It’d be for my children to be raised like I was.”

“There’s nothing stopping you from getting out.”

“There’s everything stopping me! Money, age, family…”

“Yeah, well, family’s not all it’s cracked up to be. Let me tell you something, it might make the wheels to freedom spin a little faster: you get out, Mary Campbell. You get out and you live a normal life. You have a husband and two beautiful baby boys waiting for you on the other side of this hellhole. The only thing holding you back is you.”

Mary can’t believe what she had just heard. There is no stopping the onslaught of tears streaming down her face. This is probably the best news she has ever received and she hadn’t realized just how much she craves for someone to tell her there is an end game to this maddening circle called a hunter’s life.

A car nearly clips Mary’s arm, but she is pulled back just in time.

Gabriel had saved her again.

They cross the road and make their way to the parking lot of a small, 24-hour diner. This is where they part ways.

Before they do, though, Mary decides to ask one more question. “Gabriel, will you tell me about my boys? Please?”

There’s a smile, small but bright on the archangel’s face. “They go on to do amazing things, Mary Campbell. You’d be proud of them.”

Understanding dawns on Mary. _One more question. Just one more_. “You’ll protect them, right?” Her voice is beginning to quaver again. She _needs_ to know. “You’ll watch over them for me?”

A gentle hand cups her cheek. She can feel it trembling, but maybe that’s just her. “I promise you, Mary. My little brother, Cassie, and me’ll watch over them.”

And with a gust of wind and the sound of fluttering wings, Gabriel’s gone.

She allows one more tear to fall before the Campbell in her forces her to toughen up.

“Thank you…”

 

“Okay, Dean-o, time to say your prayers,” Mary coos to a four-year-old Dean Winchester. Her other baby boy, Sammie, is cradled in the crook of her right arm.

They sit on Dean’s little bed, heads bowed.

“God is great, God is good. Let us thank him for—”

“The other one, silly,” she laughs, ruffling his hair.

_Now I lay me down to sleep,_

_I pway the Lord my so’ to keep._

_If I die before I ‘wake,_

_I pway the Lord my so’ to take…_

“… God bwess mommy, daddy, Sammie, Uncle Bobby, Auntie Ewen and don’t forget Gabwiel and Cas. In Jesus-name-we-pway-amen!”

“Amen.”

“Mommy?”

“Yes, baby?” she responded softly, helping to get her boy tucked in.

“Who is Gabwiel and Cas?”

“They’re angels, Dean.”

“Are angels real?”

“Very.”

“What do they do?”

“They watch over you.”

“Why?”

“Because they made mommy a promise to protect you.”

“So even though I can’t see them, they’re there?” Dean asks, stifling a yawn the best he can with his little hands.

Something close to sadness flashes across her gray-blue eyes. “Yes, sir. Gabriel and Cassie are gonna watch over you for me and they’ll always be here for you, even all the way up in heaven.” She cards a hand through Dean’s unruly locks, trying her best to keep the smile on her face.

She loves these boys more than the world. She hates knowing she is going to leave them sometime soon.

“Love you, mommy.”

“I love you too,” she whispers after pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Night night, mommy.”

“Good night, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so very much for reading! This was my first time writing in present tense, so I hope you lovelies thought it was good! This kind of just started out as an idea from the song 'Gabriel's Message'. You should totally listen to it if you haven't, there's is so much fandom potential, I kid you not!   
> But yeah, all-in-all I'm actually really happy with how this turned out. I've been suffering from writer's block for years now, and for some reason I'm starting to write like crazy again. :)  
> I'm thinking of turning this into a series, where the boys do that time travel thing and get to see their mom again. Let me know what you think, if I should or not~ Or just tell me what you thought!  
> Until next time! <3  
> Stay beautiful!


End file.
